expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Galgo
Galgo is a former soldier of the Spanish Armed Forces and one of the new members of the The Expendables recruited to eliminate Conrad Stonebanks. Biography ''The Expendables 3 Barney Ross and Bonaparte approach him at a construction site under the pre-tense that he was somebody else. Bonaparte immediately recognized him, telling Barney Ross it is the third time that month he gave Bonaparte a fake profile so he'd accept him for work. Galgo charismatically tried to convince them to let him join but they refused. When Barney Ross returns back to the U.S. after the failed attempt to capture Conrad Stonebanks he meets Galgo in his hangar who again pleads to be let on. Barney Ross initially refuses, telling him "it's a one way road." Galgo replies with, "One way road is better than no way, that's the way I'm living now." Realizing Galgo's knowledge of the situation and acceptance of battle, Barney Ross enlists him there. While Barney Ross was repairing the plane, Galgo talked endlessly about anything that came to mind which annoyed Barney greatly. As they began to depart they saw Doc, Toll Road, Lee Christmas and Gunner Jensen standing in the middle of the airfield, ready for battle. Seeing their commitment and loyalty and how they want to help him correct his mistakes, Barney Ross puts them back on the team. On the trip to Asmania, Albania, Galgo again talked endlessly. When they started to make their way towards Conrad Stonebanks' compound Barney Ross asked Galgo why his team supposedly kicked him off. Galgo reveals that his team ultimately died when they left the Spanish army as they were waiting for support during a dangerous mission, leaving him with the guilt. Barney Ross brings up their names, revealing that he was listening the whole time Galgo was talking, which made him happy. Galgo proved to be very fast and agile as well as a great marksman during the attack. He fought alongside Luna, flirting with her at the same time. He was also being graceful with every move.He boarded the chopper piloted by Max Drummer along with the rest of the team as the detonation was about to resume. Barney Ross, temporarily stayed behind to kill Conrad Stonebanks, barely made it to the helicopter, jumping off the building and grabbing a rope tied to it. He cheered him on as they flew away. Back in the U.S. they all went to a bar to celebrate their victory and Hale Caesar's recovery. Galgo pleads with Barney Ross to accept onto the team permanently and Barney Ross happily tells him he is now an expendable. Galgo displays great happiness and relief, showing an Expendables tattoo that he paid "a fortune" on. He hugs Barney Ross against his will and celebrates with his new comrades. The Expendables 4 ''Coming Soon... Personality Galgo is seem very friendly and playful always like to cheer other people up even though the situation is reach to the point of no return. However, he hold on the grief for remembering what happened in his buddy being killed in Benghazi that will forever stay in his mind. Appearances *''The Expendables 3'' Gallery Rapido.jpg|First Teaser Trailer appearance The_Expendables_3-_Mission_in_progress.jpg|Galgo with the gang arrives in the area where the "kids" are being held. Expendables-3-Guns.jpg|Seen with the crew entering Stonebank's trap. EX3- Rapido looks around pre-battle.jpg|Rapido looking around pre-battle for the younger Expendables crew during Barney's final mission against Conrad Stonebanks EX3- Rapido, Smilee and Luna in action.jpg|Running along with John Smilee and Luna to get on Max Drummer's extraction copter Category:Characters Category:The Expendables (team) Category:Males